


Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: He is staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, when he notices a small cluster of glowing stars staring back at him. It’s kind of ridiculous really, since the night sky is always full of them, but at the same time it’s so Gon.





	

Killua collapses on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Gon is still downstairs, talking to Mito about something. If he listens hard enough he can make out what they’re saying, but he figurs it’s not something meant for his ears so he tunes them out.

He is staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, when he notices a small cluster of glowing stars staring back at him. It’s kind of ridiculous really, since the night sky is always full of them, but at the same time it’s so Gon. It makes him smile.

He passively wonders how long they’ve been sitting there, watching over Gon, and who put them there. He thinks they might’ve been placed there to keep him company, back when he was a baby, or maybe he just really likes stars. While the thought is amusing, he settles for the former; forgotten treasures that no one has gotten around to put away.

It seems more realistic.

Feeling strangely melancholic he closes his eyes and lets his mind drift away. He thinks about how they remind him of the freckles that spread across Gon’s nose and cheeks, and how they also seem to glow in the right light; how his smile was warm as the sun and his eyes ever as distant. Like he’s never quite looking at what’s in front of him, but rather at what lies beyond. It makes Killua think he’ll travel until the galaxy’s end, and perhaps further, to find what he’s looking for.

It’s inspiring, yet frightening, because he knows that the day will come when Gon finds a place to fly freely while he will remain grounded and forgotten.

He opens his eyes and the stars greet him once more. A shiver ripples through him, and though he’s certain it’s not because of the cold, he crawls under he covers. Unsurprisingly, they smell of Gon. He’s embarrassed to admit it makes him feel safe; like nothing can touch him, even if it is a lie.

He hopes he’s allowed to glow alongside him for a little longer, and that the day comes he’ll be ready to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know either


End file.
